


【团兵】Tough guy

by beijikaola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola
Summary: 现在AU作为《调查兵团只是一个主题乐园》的前传番外来看





	1. Chapter 1

PWP!   
番外，西部世界现代AU的小番外，讲述两个年轻人第一次的狗血故事。当个现代AU小文章看看也OK的。年龄设定25来岁吧。

米克是第一个发现埃尔文异常的人。频繁出去约会，晚餐总不和他们一起吃。出门前把自己收拾的很体面，哼着小曲在浴室整理自己的头发。米克问过他是不是交了新女朋友？可是埃尔文并没有正面回答他，只是说约的是普通朋友。米克认识他那么多年了，从中学就是朋友，太了解他了，见普通朋友需要他把自己弄的那么香吗？用力过猛。

米克脑袋里想着就直接说出了口：  
“埃尔文，我认为你的香水有点用力过猛。”  
米克诚实的表示。他有个名媛出身的妈，从小品味就很好，另外他的嗅觉灵敏度属于天赋型。不做IT男做个闻香师可能都够格。  
“有吗？这味道太重了吗？”  
“这味道就像你在求偶，你知道，到了春天，小动物躁动的季节。”

被他这样调侃，埃尔文有点不好意思。并不是没有那样的想法。他和利威尔谈恋爱两周了，并没有什么实质性的进展，当然是那方面。送他回家的时候，在车里吻过他，点到为止。干燥的嘴唇轻碰嘴唇而已。他们过去都没有和同性真实的——谈过恋爱，可是喜欢一个人的本能反应就是想睡他。埃尔文肖想中自己当然是在上面的那个。可是现实是他们还没谈过这个，如果利威尔想在上面，他们可以协商。

他算是个双性恋，姑娘的酥胸，利威尔的屁股都喜欢，当然目前痴迷于利威尔身体的各个部位。两个人谈恋爱没几天饭后散步外加交待人生经历的时候，谈起过少年时期的粉色回忆。利威尔直言从少年起就明白自己喜欢男的。他不谈恋爱不是因为恐同，只是因为洁癖突破不了心理底线。得到了这样的讯息之后，他更加不敢轻举妄动了，深怕自己做了什么招他反感的事情。米克曾经吐槽过他从小过度的绅士教育让他谈感情的时候有点死板。

利威尔发现自己喜欢男人，从青春期开始。钙片更引起他的性趣，春梦里的对象总是长的老二的猛男，跟姑娘在一起没有脸红心跳的躁动。相反中学时的橄榄球队更加热血沸腾。没错他的确喜欢猛男，像埃尔文长相身材那一款的。虽然埃尔文的性格就像只温顺的金毛犬！跟什么猛男沾不上边。但是现在这个“猛男”似乎并不想睡他。总是亲亲嘴唇就完事了，从来不要求去他家“坐坐”。该死的双性恋，万一埃尔文睡不了男的，自己太主动把他吓跑了有点可惜。

这个男人此刻正和他坐在车里准备告别，浅蓝的衬衫领口露出一节锁骨，胸口毛茸茸的浅色汗毛露出了一点点。利威尔被他搂在怀里，脸蹭上了他胸口，厚实的胸肌“妈的，好想摸。”习惯性的深吸一口气闻了闻他身上的味道。干净清爽的木香，身体独特的肤脂气息混合其中……没有一丝情欲单纯又自然。利威尔忽然明白那些矫情的文学作品里描述的（想要触碰又收回手）是个怎么样的心情了。可是他是个直来直去的行动派。想做的事决不能怂，要决断！

“所以今天利威尔一定要睡到埃尔文。”利威尔在心里给自己下了个最后通牒。

这个给自己下了“最后通牒”的男人此刻正乖乖的被埃尔文搂在怀里。黑发蹭着自己的下巴，一低头就闻到他洗发水残留的香味儿。他今天穿了一件V领的黑色针织衫，约会的时候，这白皙的后颈一直在自己眼前晃来晃去。埃尔文望着他的后颈有点出神，想要亲吻，想要在上面留下自己的牙印。被自己内心这种野兽的想法吓到了。什么时候自己变的这么禽兽了？要绅士点。努力回忆妈妈蹲在自己面前对小小的他说:“埃尔文小宝贝，长大后要做个绅士。”

无声的抱了一会儿，尴尬的气氛慢慢浮现出来，毕竟两个人各怀心事。埃尔文打算还是来个清纯的吻别就说晚安。他微笑着凑近利威尔的嘴角，亲了亲嘴角那一小块皮肤。鼻尖擦过利威尔剃的短短的鬓角，那很痒，皮肤很痒，心里更痒。利威尔有点气恼，这个人这么似有似无的撩来撩去，到底是情场高手还是情场小学生？他也有点恍惚了。所以胡乱猜测不如直说。

“你他妈，亲够了没有！”被他这样制止埃尔文很心虚。  
“对不起，我不知道你不喜欢这样。”  
“所以说，你这个混蛋到底想不想睡我？”利威尔表达方式的急转弯比脑筋急转弯还要急转弯。  
“我。。。”  
“不想睡就给我滚，我可不想浪费时间和你玩小孩的恋爱游戏。”  
“想，想睡你。”他低着头说的非常小声，甚至不敢直视利威尔眼睛，多年后都是丢脸的回忆，自己一个大男人当时娇羞个屁。

锁好车，任由利威尔拽着他的手腕上楼。老式公寓楼没有电梯，爬楼梯的过程中利威尔都没撒手，深怕他反悔跑了。完全是多虑，这时候埃尔文心跳如雷，裤裆里那个东西越来越有存在感。完全是十三四岁青春期性启蒙的心理状态，提到性器官的词儿都能硬的那种状态。

哐当一声关了门，他把埃尔文压在墙上，搂着他的脖子亲。就算垫着脚还是很吃力，讨厌的身高差。埃尔文体贴的说：“搂紧我的脖子。”他很配合的这么做了。黑暗中他感觉到埃尔文的大手沿着他的脊背向下，托起他的屁股。他配合的用双腿夹住埃尔文的腰，就这样被埃尔文轻松的抱了起来，像。。。像只考拉。

埃尔文转身，就着这样的姿势把他压在墙上，他的身材很适合这么抱着。利威尔热情的用自己的舌头探索着埃尔文口腔里的领地。挑逗他的舌尖，入侵他舌根下的隐密小角落。埃尔文只是顺从的配合，先让他这个洁癖患者把握主动，他有点担心自己主动进攻利威尔会反感。  
抵着自己腹肌是利威尔已经勃起的老二，看来自己胡思乱想纯属多余，利威尔一点也不反感和他交换唾液。感受到自己喜欢的人为自己硬起来，居然也会这么兴奋。埃尔文25年的人生，从没想到过自己会因为别人的老二这么激动。牛仔裤对打炮实在不太友好，有些受不了折磨的埃尔文饱含情欲哑着嗓子开口问：“卧室是哪一间？”

这是一间三居室的房子，合租的室友陆续搬走，现在只有利威尔一个人住在这里。他也打算搬家了。他最近换了一份新工作，薪水挺少，负担这件房子很吃力。法兰和伊莎贝尔是混了好些年的朋友，合租他才能习惯。以后重新找室友，他觉得太麻烦了，别人恐怕也受不了他的怪癖。

“左手边第一间。先放我下来。”利威尔说。

他跟在利威尔的身后，进了他的房间，利威尔进门的时候顺手拍了一下墙上的开关，打开了灯。埃尔文环视了四周，真的很简约，他的字典里只找到了简约这个词儿。卧室收拾的空空荡荡，双人床的床盖平整的没有一条褶皱，处女座？不对，利威尔不是处女座的。他犹豫自己要不要直接坐在床上，保险起见，他选择在床边的单人沙发上坐下。利威尔一边脱袜子一边用观察傻瓜的眼神瞄着他的小动作。  
“所以说，你是怎么想的？”利威尔单刀直入决定直接问。  
“嗯？想什么？”  
“你想在上面还是在下面？”  
“我想，看你的意愿。”  
“你他妈给我实话实说，这时候你要是客气，我会揍你！”  
利威尔的意思是“你应该追随自己的内心，做你想做的。”可是第一次带男人回家的紧张，使他说出口的话全都变了味儿。  
“上面。”埃尔文笃定的回答。  
“那就好办了，正好我想在下面。你在这等着，我去准备一下。”说着转身朝浴室走去，关门前还不忘丢下一句：把衣服脱光上床等着。

利威尔约会不到五次的金发大胸男友听从指挥乖乖开始脱衣服。另一边的浴室里，利威尔从浴室柜里翻出了自己的灌肠清洗工具，他已经很久没用过这个了。自己用“玩具”解闷的时候，总要仔细把自己弄干净的。他这些年来枯燥的单身生活，也仅剩右手和“玩具”作伴了，真枪实弹的做这是第一次。

把自己脱的只剩下灰色四角裤的埃尔文，听着浴室哗啦啦的水声有点心驰神往。水声停了一会儿，马桶的抽水声响了好几次，接下来又是淋浴的动静。他大概知道利威尔在里面干什么，没有轻眼所见，但也知道个大概。

小心的将被子上的床盖掀起一角，想了一下，还是全部揭掉，叠好放在了床尾。掀开被子，上了床，赤裸了上半身靠在床头拿出手机查看邮件。手机屏幕上的每个单词他都认识，可是连在一起，他似乎读不懂了。浴室的动静无比吸引着他的注意力。无意识的摇了摇头，努力想把那些色色的妄想赶出自己的脑袋。于是点进ins开始吸猫，可爱的小动物有助于平复情绪。

所以当利威尔只围着一条浴巾从浴室出来的时候，就看见埃尔文躺在他的被子里认真的看手机。猫咪的确可以安抚情绪，紧张感消除大半。回过神来，眼前的利威尔浑身冒着热气，本来就很白的皮肤被水温蒸腾的泛着粉色。埃尔文不由得坐起身，喉结颤动了一下，吞咽的小动作被犀利的利威尔看在眼里。他也并不是个爱挑刺儿的人，不过是担心埃尔文这个双性恋对自己没有性欲。他还没有喜欢埃尔文到可以柏拉图精神恋爱，不做爱的地步。

内心无比忐忑，装作很镇定的样子，解开浴巾丢进床尾的洗衣篮里。全裸着掀开被子，示意埃尔文挪出个空位给他。【天哪，我从另一边上床不就行了，这显得很造作。】人啊，有时候自我吐槽最为致命。  
“我要不要也去洗洗？”埃尔文无比真诚的问。  
“不用了，就这样吧，做完再洗。”他可不想这个晚上光是轮流洗澡要花那么长时间。

他闪闪发光的金发男友把手机顺手调了静音塞在枕头下面。张开双臂把他搂进自己的怀里。他头发还没干透的脑袋枕在埃尔文厚实的左臂上，埃尔文揉了揉了他的耳垂，  
将第一个虔诚的吻印在他的额头。  
第二个带着轻咬吻落在他的鼻尖，  
第三个带着轻轻吮吸的吻落在他的脖子，  
第四个充满欲求的吻来到他的嘴唇。

埃尔文掌握了完全的主动，入侵他的口腔，这跟刚进门时候的试探不太一样了。霸道的埃尔文让他很兴奋。两条滑腻腻的舌头相互挑逗着争夺主动权。利威尔的手伸进被子里，迫不及待的摸上埃尔文还在内裤里的老二。这个身材高大的金发甜心果然跟自己肖想的一样有料。不过这个尺寸，恐怕今夜自己要吃点苦头。

被他这么摸着，埃尔文雄性本能爆发的把他压在身下。压低自己的后腰隔着内裤蹭着利威尔的老二。突然到来的挤压感逼得利威尔闷哼出声，因为很爽。他分开自己的双腿让自己和埃尔文的身体贴的更紧。双手伸进埃尔文的内裤揉捏他的臀肉。顺便把碍事的内裤往下褪。

两个人滚在被子里黏在一起，早就渐渐开始冒汗。埃尔文有些焦躁的把被子掀开，爬起来脱内裤。这个时候四目相对才开始好好欣赏起了对方的身体。简单来说，血脉膨胀，太性感了。  
“你和男人睡过吗？”利威尔问。  
“没有！”埃尔文如实回答。  
“我也没有，所以你知道怎么做吗？”  
“大概知道。”

利威尔翻了个身，面朝下的趴在床上，扭过头说：“润滑剂和套子在床头柜抽屉里。”  
埃尔文打开床头柜的第一个抽屉：润滑剂，套子，还有两个小玩具，看来利威尔平时都是自己在解决性欲。上帝会懂，他自己一个人躺在这张床上大张双腿用玩具操自己的样子一定很诱人。

利威尔告诉他可以拆一个套子套在两指上做扩张，自己已经在清洗的时候稍微扩张过来，所以应该不会太困难。  
这是利威尔第一次把自己的屁股展现在别人面前，说不羞耻是不可能的。他跪趴在床上，脸埋在双臂之间，羞耻心作祟紧张的要命。  
他的皮肤本来就很白，而且白的很匀称。肤色不是一般人偏好的健康型，但埃尔文很喜欢，有点哥特风。而且他的确是有日耳曼血统。那个部位的颜色稍深，褶皱汇聚的入口很窄小。这真的可以吗？自己的东西能插进去吗？看起来不可思议。埃尔文隐约开始担忧会把他弄伤。

试着慢慢把那两根手指插入他的屁股里，因为套着套，油滑的两根手指很容易的进去了。手指突破那种粘滞的阻力，想象着如果是自己的老二插进去的话，会不会爽的立刻交待了自己。一定要忍住，他可不想第一次就给利威尔留下早泄的印象。来回进出了几次，两根手指开始顺畅以后，接下来。。。他查过资料，找前列腺的位置。两个手指尝试摁压内壁，他观察着利威尔的反应。除了发抖和大喘气，利威尔很安静。

直到利威尔开口：“你。。。手指稍微往左边一点，那个地方很敏感。”  
他自己对自己的身体还是很了解的，埃尔文相较他来说才是个彻彻底底的零经验。埃尔文根据他的指导不断的轻轻摁压着那一小块地方，眼见着利威尔开始绷不住了，腰越来越软，浑身发抖，无意识的小声哼哼着。  
“你觉得怎么样，是疼了吗？你一直在发抖。”  
“我觉得你的手指比玩具还要舒服。所以你他妈快点把老二插进来。我快忍不住了。”他说话的急转弯，埃尔文一时半会是没有习惯。他自己也难受的要命，硬了这么长时间，注意力全在利威尔的屁股上，根本顾不上抚慰一下自己的欲望。

握着自己肿胀多时的老二戴套，也不知道是不是错觉，看起来比平时更粗了一些。中学第一次破处的时候，女孩面前，第一次发现自己的老二比一个人打飞机的时候要粗了一圈。妄想和现实果然是不一样的，当时那么觉得。而现如今，跟利威尔做爱又有了当时的现象。他突然觉得自己恐怕不是什么双性恋，可能就是喜欢男人。

就算玩过小玩具跟真枪实弹比起来还是疼的要命。强烈的撕裂感，咬着牙忍耐着。那根该死的东西像一根烙铁一样插在自己屁股里，火辣辣的疼。利威尔被刀砍过，被打断过肋骨，咬咬牙就挺过去了，可是现在他想流泪。不是伤心也不是难过，就是眼泪控制不了的要往外冒，真丢脸。这他妈就是一场酷刑，太折磨人了，他现在很后悔，非常后悔。  
“啊。。。啊。。。太疼了。。。全部进来了吗？”  
他反手探向身后开始摸自己的洞口，表面上是想看看埃尔文的老二是不是完全插进去了。实际是想看看自己是不是出血了。自诩自己是个硬汉的利威尔不想认怂。其实他们两个人都在忍受疼痛，埃尔文的老二被他入口紧紧箍住进退两难。前戏也没怎么好好做，应该先让利威尔高潮一次的，那样能放松点。再这样下去，也不会有什么进展。埃尔文决定全套以后再做吧，今天先这样了。

他小心翼翼的缓缓把自己拔出来。拔出来那一瞬间，利威尔像是松了一口气软绵绵的趴在了床上。埃尔文帮他翻了个身，才发现他满脸泪痕，而且老二因为太疼没有勃起。心疼的舔掉他眼角的泪水，细细密密的吻他。  
“疼成这样，为什么不叫我停下来。”  
“因为今天下了决心要睡你。”  
埃尔文被他逗笑了：“今天先用手来做吧，剩下的以后再做。”

面对面的侧躺着，两人的腿交缠在一起，老二贴着老二，埃尔文的大手包裹着他的小手，抚慰着他们又热又硬的欲求。四目相对，看着对方满是欲求脸，失神的表情，没过多久就射了。跟自己的理想型做爱，不可能坚持很久，表面再平静，内心早已溃不成军。顾不上粘腻和凌乱，两个人紧紧抱在一起。  
“利威尔，我觉得我爱上你了。”  
“你刚才射出来的是脑浆吗？你才认识我几天，就说爱我。。。”利威尔有气无力的说。  
“不知道，这很神奇，我就是感觉好像已经认识你很久了。上辈子？哈哈哈哈，有可能。”他欢快的轻笑出声，因为这个念头很少女。  
“唉，你真的傻的很可爱，我的男孩。”

“金发。大胸。甜心。居然还是个傻白甜，没想到。”在利威尔迷迷糊糊即将睡着前，脑袋里浮现出这么一句话。

后记：他以后回体会到霸道总裁的成长的。谁年轻的时候还没有个傻白甜的阶段！  
全文完，谢谢大家不嫌弃我的话唠。


	2. 后续

距离上次埃尔文来过夜过去了一周。  
这一周埃尔文打过电话发过消息，询问他身体怎么样。利威尔不想提这件丢人的事。给自己下了最后通牒，结果却一事无成。  
这个时候他正拿着手机坐在打工的宠物店柜台放空。他最近转行了，不再做那些踩线的事，开始打零工，好在伊莎贝尔和法兰收留了他。他们是宠物美容师，最近新开了自己的店，正好缺人手。利威尔只负责店铺卫生和收银管账。给狗狗们洗澡的工作不敢交给他来做，法兰说，他会把狗洗的脱层皮的，等于虐畜。  
“喂，你怎么了？被甩了吗？”伊莎贝尔问。  
“埃尔文约我晚上去看电影。”  
“这不是很好吗。嘿，你们进展到哪一步了？有没有睡过？”  
“这是我的隐私。”  
“哦，明白了，就是还没睡，或者不想睡。”  
利威尔瞪了她一眼，并没有解释。怎么可能不想睡？自己这几天时不时还回味了一下那天和埃尔文尝试滚床单的场景。他这个金发男友真的身材够火辣，行为够绅士，活儿好不好不重要，反正他们俩的都没有经验，以后慢慢探索。“身体条件”是绝对合格了。

利威尔跟伊莎贝尔说了一声就提前下班了。最近有家电影院在搞怀旧电影展，两个人约好去重温一部老电影。这个时间段三三两两总共没几个人，等同包场。端着饮料坐在黑黢黢的电影院里，两个人分别都有些心猿意马，心思都不在看电影上。

结果还是他的书呆子男朋友起的头，趁他盯着大银幕放空的时候，埃尔文在他脸上了嘬了一口，贴近他的耳朵说，他今天穿的很可爱。可爱个屁，他今天因为懒得换衣服穿了宠物店的工作服，一件胸前印着卡通猫猫狗狗的粉蓝色T，外面套上自己的帽衫就去约会了。伸手捏了捏埃尔文的脸，在他下唇上回应了一下，小声的说：“你今天也很可爱。”这是他最近才开始出现的职业病，天天对着客户说可爱：您的牧羊犬真可爱，您的猫咪真可爱，您的变色龙真可爱，总之什么都很可爱。

埃尔文迅速看了一下四周，观察了一下环境，他们坐在比较靠后的位置，前面几排，只有四个观众，并且离他们的位置有段距离。就算他们在后面做点小动作也不会影响到别人。  
“喂，你在看什么？”利威尔小声问。  
“我现在想吻你，可以吗？”他没等他的回覆，直接捏着他的下巴亲了上去。他刚喝了可乐，嘴里冰凉凉的，反衬的埃尔文的舌头非常的火热。  
对于热恋中的情侣来说，接吻这种事就是没完没了，不把自己亲硬了不会停下来。两个人变换着角度，你来我往的用舌头交流着。满腔热血都从舌尖往下面跑，没一会就感觉裤子不太舒服了。挪了屁股调整着坐姿，给自己的小兄弟尽可能空出点发展空间。两个人手也没闲的，见缝就钻的顺着T恤下缘就摸起来对方的肉体。  
利威尔觉得还好他们这是在电影院里，如果是看露天电影，在车里，估计自己的裤子就保不住了。没人能抵抗自己喜欢的人这么热切的亲吻，他觉得自己现在浑身软的像是一口气灌了半瓶威士忌，该死的又热又饥渴。  
“喂，别弄了，我都硬了。”利威尔在他耳边抗议着。  
埃尔文暂停了对他耳垂的折磨，有些气喘的小声说：“那我们缓一会儿，换个地方吧。”

万幸这商业中心区最不缺的就是商务酒店。两人打消了开车回各自公寓的念头。因为利威尔住的挺远，这个时间段的交通很糟糕。而埃尔文？不出意外室友在家，更加不方便。出了电影院，街的斜对面就是商务酒店，快速开了一间房。两个人平平淡淡的乘上电梯，谁都没有再说话。利威尔的手臂放松的垂在身侧，虚握的拳头，松了又紧，掌心出了汗。他瞄了一眼埃尔文的左手，他的大手很好看，就是古希腊雕塑里的那种手。对艺术有点无知的他不知道该怎么形容，也说不清雕塑的名字。他的行动总是前于自己的意识，无比自然的开始用自己的小手探索他的指缝。埃尔文低着头对他温暖的微笑，回握住他，十指相扣。

他这一路走的有点恍惚，第一次和男人去酒店，躁动又急切的心情像是回到了青春期。进了房，开了灯，关好门。埃尔文整个人把他压倒在床上，继续做着刚才在电影院里没做完的事。他用舌头深深的搅动着利威尔的口腔，深的忘记了呼吸，有力的舌尖攻击着他的舌根处，刺激的他的口腔分泌出更多的唾液。利威尔隐约的预感：这个人温和的表象下可能有点别的什么。

上面的热吻还在继续，下面的手顺着他可爱的粉蓝色T的下缘伸了进去。  
揉捏他的胸肌，玩弄他的乳头。利威尔抓着他的手腕，制止了他的行为。埃尔文疑惑的望着他，担心是不是自己做了让他反感的事。  
“要这样才能更舒服，先弄湿，傻瓜。”他直视着埃尔文的双眼，张开因为接吻湿漉漉反着光的嘴唇，把他两根手指完全含在嘴里。一边吮吸，一边用舌尖挑逗他的指腹，直到埃尔文的手指被他口腔完全沾湿。他带领着他的手来到自己的胸前，示意他用湿滑的手指继续折磨自己的乳头。  
“啊，就这样，一开始轻轻的捏，有感觉了可以用力一点。”他那副坦诚的样子就像个做援交的学生，穿着卡通上衣，牛仔裤，扭捏着勾引大人。埃尔文喜欢的不行，永远不知道他身上还有什么不为人知的反差点。  
“你平时自己也会这么玩吗？”埃尔文一边解自己的皮带一边问。  
“如果玩上面，下面会更容易撸出来。别告诉我，你没有什么自己快速来一发的小窍门。”  
“这个嘛，我以后再告诉你，今天可用不着。亲爱的。”因为今天主要是上你。

“啊，你轻一点，不要老是舔那里，有点敏感。”埃尔文大张双腿的躺在床上，利威尔趴在他两腿之间，黑色的脑袋上上下下，卖力的吞吐着他的老二。利威尔主动提出要为他口交，他还有些意外。他以为利威尔的洁癖不会愿意为别人吸老二的。埃尔文并不是第一次被别人口，可是利威尔绝对是第一次口别人。心理上的征服感大大超过生理上的快感，毕竟你不能要求一个经验0的人第一次做的多么天赋异禀。

“利威尔，你转个方向，我也想好好舔你。”

这时候，房间里除了口腔吞咽的唾液声和粗重的鼻息，并没有多余的动静。两个人就着69的姿势，吞咽着对方的老二。利威尔虽然小小的个子，可是身材挺有料，埃尔文略微抬高自己的下巴，让口腔的角度更适合深喉。眼前，是他白皙肉感的屁股，若隐若现的那个时不时在收缩的小洞。他提出想舔利威尔的肛门却被拒绝了，利威尔说自己还没洗澡。喘息间，都是他私处的气味，埃尔文被他的味道煽动的情欲高涨，似乎自己的老二更硬了。两个人挺动着各自的腰，让阴茎更深的操进对方的嘴里。渐渐的寻找到了同步的节奏，畅顺起来以后，下面的快感源源不断，像较劲一样，看谁先把持不住。

最终，埃尔文先射进了他的嘴里，而利威尔射在了埃尔文的手里。

第二轮是从浴室开始的，年轻人的不应期总是很短，喝了些水补充体液，磨蹭着要去浴室清洗自己。站在淋雨下似有若无的轻碰嘴唇，抚摸对方的肌肤，很快就开始进入状态。埃尔文俯视着利威尔的脸，颧骨上的那抹红还没消退，他的黑发打湿了贴在额头上，睫毛上还挂着水珠，埃尔文用拇指抹去他眼睫上的水珠，捧着他的脸深情的吻他。这个吻少了情欲多了虔诚，就像是在为自己精神世界里的神明，献上自己的信仰。

“我想得到他的一切。”

这个有些偏执又荒唐的念头浮现在埃尔文的意识里。  
往后的岁月证明，他那些家庭教养带来的自制力在利威尔面前，分崩离析，支离破碎。

在热水的放松下，这次的清洗扩张很顺利。埃尔文的手指和利威尔的手指一起反复进出那个小洞。直到洞口变得柔软，变得进出畅顺。利威尔靠在埃尔文怀里，后背贴着他健壮的前胸，屁股蹭着埃尔文坚硬的阴茎，浑身泛着热水蒸腾的红，忍耐不住的摇头，想要快点解脱。利威尔揍起人来是个硬汉，可在埃尔文怀里，只是个会怕疼的小男人。

混身湿着就回到了床上，埃尔文最后一次征求他的意见：“我要插进来了？你准备好了吗？”“嗯，你他妈快点！我想看着你的脸做。”

他坚定又决断的动作，与他争求意见态度成了反比。  
这一次没有一丝的犹豫，缓慢的插入利威尔的身体。那么硬，那么热。  
他的金发还在滴水，眉头紧促，视线盯着那个狭小的洞口。利威尔看着他那副专注的样子，有些好笑。  
这次的确没有那么痛苦了，所以他还有闲心看了看埃尔文的表情。可是目前除了感觉一根烧红的烙铁插在自己的屁股里，火烧火燎，并没有什么其他感觉。毕竟老二又不会震动。

他下半身悬空的挂在埃尔文身上，埃尔文体贴的在他的腰下垫了两个枕头，减轻他的负担。他努力抬了抬头，用余光观察那根凶悍的东西到底进去了多少。这个尺寸可比自己的小玩具大了很多。整个过程肚子胀的很难受，肠道的条件反射努力想把这个异物排出去，结果挤压感让它进的更深。利威尔抚弄着自己半勃的阴茎，饱胀感缓解了一下。他单纯只是想让自己好受些，可在埃尔文眼里却是一道绝景。“这个诱人的小东西饥渴的在自己身下玩弄着自己的老二。”这种粗俗的念头只是念头，埃尔文可不敢说出来。  
“你还好吗？我想动一动。”  
“我可以，但你慢一点。”

缓缓地抽出一截，推进去，再抽出一截，推进去。洞口紧紧的箍着埃尔文的阴茎。操了几次，渐渐松软后，多余的透明润滑液随着阴茎的抽插溢了出来。就像，熟透的无花果，软软粘粘，稍微用力就有蜜汁流出来，带着甜腻的果香。“啊！”他的男孩叫的也像无花果一样的甜腻。利威尔无意识叫了一声后，立刻捂住了自己的嘴。他不敢相信自己怎么发出那种叫声。  
“是找对位置了吗？利威尔？”  
“是那里。啊。。。嗯。”利威尔抿着嘴一直闷哼，就是倔强的不肯叫出来。

这他妈跟按摩棒震动真不是一种滋味。因为老二是活的。按摩棒至少是精准的在那个位置上震动，可是埃尔文的老二横冲直撞没有规律。上一下是轻轻擦过前列腺，下一下就是直直撞上了前列腺。肚子里感受就像是犯了肠痉挛，只不过是性快感的那种痉挛。抽出的时候如释重负，进入的时候饱满充盈，不管怎样进进出出，总能擦过那个给他带来快乐的地方。这种感觉就像是一块海绵，在源源不断的吸收快感，等待吸收到了零界点，释放的那一刻。

埃尔文的体力很好，腰力也很好，这第二轮时间很漫长。以前和女孩在一起的时候，把女友干出两轮高潮自己才结束。在女人面前算得上是器大活好，可在利威尔面前成了个手忙脚乱的初学者。双臂撑在利威尔身体两侧，本能的耸动着腰，获取更多的快感。床单被他的动作弄的褶皱不堪。“哈。。。哈。。。利威尔你里面好热好舒服。”他低哑的嗓音饱含欲求。受不了他这么直白的表述，利威尔抬手搂着他的脖子，拉近了距离和他接吻，像是要把他的舌头吞进肚子里一样。热切又急躁的舔吻他的耳垂，他线条坚毅的下巴，快感逼得他无所适从，不知道怎么宣泄自己的感情，这一切都发泄在了埃尔文身上，直到在他脖子上留下了一个深深的牙印。

高潮来的很突然，被利威尔这一口咬的，颤抖着高潮了，射精持续了很久。包裹着自己老二的地方一直痉挛着，绞紧的力度很惊人。利威尔说不清是被操射了，还是自己老二在腹肌间的挤压让他高潮的。总之，是很不可思议的一次性爱。埃尔文成了他的第一个男人，会不会是最后一个男人，鬼知道。

在阴茎还没有完全软掉前，抽出来，摘掉安全套。他把利威尔翻了个身，仔细检查了一下他的肛门有没有撕裂或者受伤。万幸除了红肿并没有受伤。

他们第二天早晨才离开。埃尔文送利威尔回家，扶着他爬公寓的楼梯  
。因为他的腿像跑过马拉松第二天一样酸软无力。埃尔文表示：我抱你上楼能快一点。被果断拒绝。利威尔请了两天病假。埃尔文两天没回家，米克因为公事打电话来问他约个会是被绑架了吗？  
“利威尔不舒服要照顾。”哦，众人都明白了，同性情侣，约会，以后，不舒服，要照顾。  
这两天，他们窝在家里也没闲着，赖床吃外卖，用手用嘴消磨解闷，缓了一天还是忍不住又操了他一次。漫长前戏的折磨下，利威尔难以忍受的恳求他快点插进来。。。弄脏的床单堆在洗衣篮里，满屋子都是两个人运动过后残余的气味。

“利威尔，要不我们同居吧。反正你也打算搬家了，不如我们找个房子一起住。既能节省开支还能天天见面。”  
“那你现在的房子不住了？”  
“现在的地方住三个人，外加工作室本来就很拥挤了，其实我也想搬出来。”  
“那下周一起去找找房子吧。”  
“好，那就说定了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
end


End file.
